


Wasteland

by whosrachell



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Glader Slang, Pre-The Maze Runner, Protective Newt, The Glade, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrachell/pseuds/whosrachell
Summary: What would happen if people were sent into a maze with no memory of their life before.When a young girl is rising in a speeding elevator towards the sky, she can’t remember anything. Not her name, not her age, and especially not anything from her life before she was in what looked like a cage.After getting out of the box, she finds herself in a field surrounded by a large maze. She is also surrounded by only boys. Add to that a very cute blonde boy who has been put in the same situation alongside her. Over time they all have to figure out how to survive in a land that is trying so desperately to kill them every day.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Wasteland

She awoke with a huge gasp, struggling to breathe. What felt like an eternity of trying to breathe turned into a few seconds as the girl became aware of her surroundings.

She looked around and saw boxes or crates she couldn’t tell, the only light was dim.  _ Clank Clank Clank _ . The girl heard the noises overwhelming her senses, her eyes had to keep adjusting as the lights flashed. She tried to stand but it seemed that gravity was against her. She felt like she was just being pushed down. Her hands and knees hit the floor and she felt around feeling that the floor was actually a grate.

Her eyes finally adjusted for a brief period of time to see that one of the crates had chickens in them. She finally looked at the walls, the lights were on them and they kept moving downward. She realized that the box she was in was rising, and it was rising faster than she could comprehend. She tried to stand again, but her legs felt weak. The lights around her turned red, the box speeding up but as the girl looked up she saw the ceiling just getting closer.

Then, suddenly, the box stopped, the lights turned green, and the girl tried to stand for the third time and it finally took. She was now standing, barely though, she felt like a small tap would cause her to fall. The green lights suddenly shut off, it was completely dark now and the girl stood there, fragile, only hearing her heavy breathing.

She heard mechanic whirring, the ceiling above her broke apart, revealing a bright white light. At flooded the box but blinded the girl, she blinked multiple times, trying to adjust. Her hand moved in front of her eyes to block out the source of the light but it wasn’t helping. When her eyes were finally ready to look above her, she saw a dozen or so figures coming into few, to look down into the box. She heard murmuring, people talking above her, there was laughing as well.

Two of the figures pulled up the top of the box the girl was in. She moved back, closer to the wall, but her shoe got caught on one of the holes in the floor and she fell hard onto her back, shaking the cage-like thing surrounding her and the chickens, that still hadn’t stopped squawking. They were all looking down at the girl now. Still silhouetted by the sun behind them she couldn’t make them out. She could finally make out what some of them were saying;

_ “Is that a girl?” _

_ “Holy shuck, it’s a girl!” _

_ “Are they sending up girls now?” _

She wondered why they would say something like that, had they never seen a girl before? Before she could even process any more of what the figures were saying, one of the figures hopped down into the box with her. He looked at her confused, he turned around, looking back at the figures above.

“Well, boys, they did send up a girl this time.” He said to the others above.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this book will be on my TikTok. @whos.rachell


End file.
